Cole's Revenge?
by Twilight016
Summary: Chris falls for a girl. She seems perfect, but appearances are decieving. What secret is she hiding? Can they figure it out before it's too late? ChrisOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed I only own the plot of this fanfic.**

"Chris! Hurry up; we're going to be late!" Wyatt yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" Chris yelled down the stairs.

"Wyatt relax, it's his first day. Cut him a little slack," Piper said, calmly reading the newspaper.

"I'm here, I'm here," Chris said entering the kitchen.

"About time," Wyatt said, slightly annoyed.

"Will you relax? We don't have to be there until eight and the campus I s only twenty minutes away."

"I would like to get there earlier so I can find Jess. Is that ok with you?"

"Then let's go lover boy," Chris said, heading towards the door.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Piper called out. "Where is my hug and kiss good-bye?"

"Sorry Mom," Chris said. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, as did Wyatt.

"Just because you're both in college doesn't mean you can ignore your mother, you know."

"We won't forget it," Wyatt said, smiling.

"All right, all right, get going I don't want you two to be late."

"Bye Mom," said Wyatt.

"See you later," said Chris.

They climbed into Wyatt's jeep and drove off to San Francisco University (SFU) **(A/N: as to my knowledge, I made this up.)** It was a normal, beautiful day. Chris was hyped about starting college. He had been counting down the days until college would start. He rolled down the window, letting the wind blow his hair out of his eyes.

"Any warnings you would like to share?" Chris asked.

"Watch out for Hicks, he's tough," Wyatt said, pulling into an empty parking space. "The auditorium's over there," he said, pointing left. "Meet me at three-thirty, 'k?"

"Ok, wish me luck," Chris said. He headed off to the auditorium, where he would receive his schedule and the rules of campus. He sat in an aisle seat towards the back. He nodded to a few people he knew. The auditorium was filling up quickly; the assembly would be starting soon.

"Is anyone sitting there?"

Chris looked up and locked eyes with a young woman. He felt his heart skip a beat or two; he always got nervous around girls. This girl was extremely pretty. She had black wavy hair, pale skin, and beautiful, captivating, black eyes.

"No, no," he said standing up to let her pass.

"Thanks," she said, flashing him a beautiful smile. "By the way, I'm Kyra Turner."

"Chris Halliwel."

"Nice to meet you, Chris."

"Like wise."

"So, planned on a major yet?" she asked.

"Yes, I want to go into medicine, and become a doctor, like my dad," he said.

"Really? I bet your parents are really proud of you," she said softly.

"They are. What about you? What's you major?" he asked. He was surprised with himself, usually he could barely have a conversation with a girl, but this time was different.

"I want to be a nurse, but I'm not sure."

"Why not?"

"My father was a lawyer, as was my mother, and my grandmother thinks I should follow in their footsteps."

"But you don't want to?" Chris asked.

"No, I don't. My parents…weren't the best people and I want to prove that I'm not like them at all."

Chris wanted to find out more, but felt he shouldn't. A staff member called for silence and the assembly started. When the assembly was over, Kyra handed him a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Call me sometime, maybe we can hang out," she said.

"Ok," he said, giving her a smile. She smiled and left. Chris could not believe how great college was turning out to be.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Did you make contact, Kyra?"

"Yes Celeste," sighed Kyra. She really didn't want to do this, but she didn't have a choice.

"Don't sound so miserable, this is your destiny. Besides, I haven't raised you all these years for nothing."

Kyra looked at the old hag. That's what she was; an old, evil witch….She had also raised Kyra since she was a little girl.

"What if I don't want this destiny? Did ever think of that?" Kyra snapped.

"You don't have a choice. You need to revenge your father's death!" Celeste yelled.

"My father deserved what he got! And I have no desire to end up like him!" Kyra yelled back, anger rising inside of her.

"SILENCE!" Kyra felt an invisible hand close around her throat. She struggled to breathe, but Celeste did not let up.

"You _will_ destroy the Charmed Ones. Understand?"

"Yes," she gasped. Celeste released her and Kyra crumpled on the ground.

"Get up, and go do your job," Celeste commanded. Kyra stood up and shimmered back above ground.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mom, I'm home!" Chris yelled, walking into the manor.

"Hey Chris, how was your first day of college," Paige asked.

"Good, where's Mom?"

"She's at the club, along with your Dad; there was a plumbing problem or something. Melinda and Prue are in the living room, waiting to hear all about your first day," Paige said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok." Chris walked into the living room. "Hey girls, what's up?"

"Hey Chris! How was your first day of college?" asked Melinda excitedly. Melinda was Paige's twelve-year-old daughter; Prue was Phoebe's fifteen-year-old daughter. Both were close and could easily be confused for sisters.

"It was good; college seems great. I met a girl," he added, knowing this would catch their attention.

"Really?"

"Is she pretty? What's she like?"

Chris laughed, "She's very pretty. She has black eyes and hair and she seems very down to earth."

"Are you going to ask her out?" Melinda asked.

"I think so."

"That fast?" asked Prue skeptically.

"Have to; before someone else does," he said.

Prue rolled her eyes, "You and Wyatt are two love struck guys." 

"Wait until you like someone," he teased.

"Whatever."

Wyatt orbed into the room and shouted, "Get down!" Prue and Melinda ducked onto the floor just before four demons appeared. Chris blew two up, but missed the third. Wyatt got the one he missed and the fourth, before they disappeared into the underworld.

"Thanks," Chris said.

"No problem," Wyatt said, putting the couch the right way.

"What's going on here? Is everyone ok?" asked Piper worriedly. Phoebe and Paige followed her into the room.

"Fine: Wyatt just brought home some friendly fire demons," Chris said.

"What?"

"They've been following me all day. What do you think that means?" Wyatt asked.

"I think that means something's up and that we need to be extra careful," Piper replied.

"I agree," said Phoebe.

"Me too. C'mon Melinda, we need to get you to soccer practice," Paige said, getting her keys and purse.

"Be careful!" Piper shouted over her back.

"We will; don't worry too much!" Paige shouted back.

**Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You IDIOTS!" Celeste shrieked. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"I don't see what the problem is for _you_! It's _my_ demons that were vanquished!" a mid-level demon, Vahuan shouted.

"The problem is that now they are on their guard and will be searching for whoever attacked them! If they trace those demon's to you, they'll trace you to me and then our chance to destroy the Charmed Ones is gone!!!" she yelled.

"Can they trace Kyra to you?"

She smiled serenely. "No, they can't. But we do need to be careful."

"KYRA!"

"You bellowed," she said, shimmering in.

"Just a warning. Vahuan's fire demons got sloppy. Be careful and don't screw this up!"

"Understood."

"Good. Now, back to work," she said, shimmering away.

"That old hag gets more annoying by the day, am I right Kyra?"

"Angering her isn't wise Vahuan, you should know that."

"Oh, I know that. I would never dream of doing that. You know what I do dream of though?" he asked, closing in on her.

"I have an idea, but that doesn't mean I wanna know."

"You sure? It might interest you."

"Very sure," she said and shimmered out.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Kyra wait up."

"Oh, hey Chris. How are you?" she asked smiling.

"Surviving the week. You?"

"Same here."

"So, I was, um, wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night? On a date?" he asked nervously.

"What would this date consist of?" she asked curiously interested.

"A causal dinner, dessert, maybe a walk somewhere?"

"Sounds good, pick me up at seven? Here's my address," she said, handing him a half sheet of paper. "See you tomorrow Chris."

He took the paper from her, "See ya." She gave him a final smile and headed for her next class. "Yes!" he said punching the air, causing a few passing students to look at him funny.

"Chris!"

"Wyatt! Oh, good. Hey can I borrow you jeep tomorrow night?"

"Why?" 

"I have a date, thank you very much," Chris said proudly.

"Yeah, sure. Listen you need to be careful," he said lowering his voice. "The fire demons for a mid-level demon, called Vahuan. Vahuan usually works with very powerful upper level demons. These guys aren't to be fought alone, got it."

"Yeah, ok," Chris said, nodding his head.

"Good. So who do you have a date with?"

"Kyra, the girl I met at the assembly."

"Oh, yeah. You know, I think she's a little too good looking for you," Wyatt said, smirking.

"Thanks Wyatt, made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside," he said sarcastically.

"Anytime lil bro, anytime.

**Please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well, Chris I had a really nice time," Kyra said, as they walked to her apartment.

"Yeah me too, maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that," she said.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. Most girls thought he was a little off. Of course ninety-percent of the time he was dealing with demons. So he had been able to focus more on his date and not worry about one showing up in the middle of it.

"Yes." She laughed a little and then said, "Why don't you come in?"

"What?"

"Come in. We can some more."

"Ok."

**XXX**

Chris awoke in an unfamiliar place. Then he remembered spending the night with Kyra. _Wow, __**that's**__ never happened on a first date before,_ he thought. He saw white orbs appear to his right. He turned and saw Wyatt, looking very annoyed. Chris motioned for him to be quiet and follow him into the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" Chris snapped.

"Having fun?" Wyatt asked smirking. Chris replied glaring at him menacingly.

"Best tell me why you're here before _she_," Chris said, nodding his head in the direction of the bedroom, "wakes up."

"We need you at home, there's a demonic situation."

"Isn't there always?" Chris muttered. "All right, I'll be home in fifteen, twenty minutes. Now make yourself scarce."

"See you soon," Wyatt said, orbing away. He walked out to find Kyra awake.

"Morning," he said.

"If you say so," she said sleepily.

"Listen, I got to go. My brother called to tell me…well, there's a family emergency. But I'll call you…if that's ok?" He said this while trying to locate his pants.

"I'll be looking forward to it." She got up and handed him his pants.

"Thanks," he said, blushing a little. He kissed her, said good-bye, and made his way to his car.

**XXX**

The moment he left Vahuan appeared. He looked angry at first glance, but Kyra saw that he was more annoyed than angry.

"You slept with _him_?" he demanded.

"You know Vahuan, green's never been a good color on you."

He glared at her response. "They're on to us, Celeste wants us to attack as soon as _Chris_," he spat the name with disgust, "gets home."

"What about the plan? They're not against each other yet and it's suicide to attack when they're all together," she said, trying to figure out how to warn Chris.

"Celeste thinks we have a chance. We'll meet you there," he said and shimmered away.

_I can't do this_, Kyra thought sadly.

**Please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What is going on?" Chris said, entering the attic.

"Hello to you too," Piper said, a little annoyed.

"Hello Mom."

"What's going on is that we have a problem. The demon Vahuan, the one who sent the fire demons, works with an upper level demon—a very powerful upper level demon, Celeste," Phoebe said."

"Why is she so powerful?" Chris asked.

"What she does is raise baby demons and trains them."

"What? Why does that make her so powerful?"

"When the demon parent dies she gets their powers and life source, the same goes for when the _children_ die. Also, the children are forever in her debt."

"So, why are they bothering us?" he asked.

"We have no idea," Paige sighed.

"Well, isn't this nice," a deep voice drawled from behind them. They all turned around and saw Vahuan smirking.

"Having the entire Charmed line in one place will make it all that much easier to destroy it."

"You sound a little too sure of yourself for my taste," Wyatt said, stepping forward.

He snapped his fingers and about fifteen fire demons appeared. They all started shooting their fireballs at once. There might have been more of them, but they weren't very good fighters.

"KYRA! What are you doing?!" Vahuan shouted. Chris whipped around and he let out a shocked, "What?"

"I'm finishing what Celeste started," she said, using an energyball to blow up two more demons.

"Traitor!!!" He shot a fireball at her, which hit her in the stomach. Piper took advantage of his distraction and blew him up. When he was vanquished, so were all his demons.

Chris rushed over to Kyra's side. "What? How?" he asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry Chris," she said between gasps.

"Shouldn't she be…dead?" Paige asked.

"I'm, I'm only hal-half demon."

"Chris why don't you heal her so she can tell us what' s going on," Leo said gently. Chris nodded and placed his hands over her wound; a bright white light shown from his hand, and her wound was healed.

"Thanks," she said, sitting up.

"Ok, so not to be rude, but who are you?" asked Phoebe.

"My name's Kyra Turner. My mother was a human and my father was the demon Belthazar."

"H-how is that possible?" asked a stunned Phoebe.

"It was after he came back from the wasteland, after he gave up on getting you back. My mother just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"How do you know al this?" Piper asked.

"Celeste raised me, taught me everything I know," Kyra said bitterly.

"What happened to your mom?" Paige asked.

"Celeste killed her after I was born. Listen, I don't want this life, I don't want to be what I am. But Celeste is very powerful, there's no way I can beat her," she said sadly.

"What does she want you to do?" Piper asked.

"To revenge my father and destroy the Charmed line. This whole thing was a suicide mission, she's getting desperate."

"Chris, take Kyra downstairs, while we try to figure this out," Leo instructed. Chris nodded and led Kyra out of the attic.

"Wow, so Cole left a little surprise for us," Paige said.

"Little? How about a half demon daughter, who was sent to seduce my don and kill us? Piper said half-panicky, half-angry.

"But she didn't, she warned us and killed several fire demons," Wyatt said calmly.

"It could be a trick, Cole always was always tricking us," Paige said.

"She's not, she's telling us the truth," Phoebe said calmly. "And I know how we can beat Celeste."

**XXX**

"Can I ask you something?" Chris asked.

"Yes," she said solemnly.

"Last night, was that all an act?"

She looked away from him and thought about her answer. When she turned back to him she looked thoughtful. "I don't know if there's a right answer to that."

"What does that mean?" he asked, taking a step closer.

"It may complicate things for you."

"I'm used to complicated things," he said closing the space between them.

"Your family would mind," she said.

"They can deal," he said. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with all the meaning he could muster.

"No it wasn't an act," she whispered, when he'd pulled away.

"I'm glad."

"Chris?" Phoebe called.

"In here Aunt Phoebe."

"We have a plan," she said entering the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"It involves Kyra. Are you willing to help us in _any_ way possible?"

"Yes," she said nervously.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean in **any** way?" Chris asked.

"Well, we kind of need to use you guys as bait."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Piper said.

"That's because your Mommy Instinct is taking over. Don't worry, this will all work out fine," Paige said reassuringly.

"It better," Piper grumbled

"You two ready?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure, as ready as anyone who is being held hostage can be," Chris said sarcastically.

"As long as you have the potion you'll be fine," Leo said. "Your mom and aunts have blessed it, and with your and Kyra's powers combined this plan is sure to work."

"I hope so," he said.

"Me too. Ready?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah. See you guys in a bit," he said, as Kyra shimmered them to the Underworld.

"And now e can only pray," Leo said, holding his wife close.

**XXX**

"Where are we?" Chris asked, looking at his surroundings. It looked like they were in some sort of cave, but instead of being damp it was dry and warm.

"We're in her lair. Relax, she's not even here," Kyra said. "Come her," she said holding a piece of rope.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"It needs to _appear_ that I did take you hostage, you know," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Ask me again later," she said.

"What's going on here?" They turned around and saw Celeste, giving them a death glare.

"I had to take him hostage, they were too strong. Vahuan's dead," Kyra explained.

"Good job Kyra. Luring them to us, I'm impressed," Celeste said approvingly. "Bring him closer." Kyra did as she was instructed, loosening the rope as she did so.

"Bring me the antheme; I want to benefit from his death I more ways than one." Kyra went to he alter and picked up the atheme. But instead of handing it to Celeste; she stabbed her with it.

"What are you doing?!" she howled. With a wave of her hand she sent Kyra flying into the alter. While this was going on Chris managed to untie himself and had threw the potion as Celeste turned to face him.

"Every victory comes with a sacrifice," she screamed, before exploding into oblivion. He was left in an eerie silence, trying to decode her message. Then he remembered: Kyra; she had been thrown into the alter. He rushed over to her and saw her bleeding from a wound in her stomach. Protruding from the wound was another atheme.

"Chris," she whispered. Her breathing was short, shallow, gasps for air.

"I'm here. Don't worry, you're going to be ok," he said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Th-thanks," she said, giving him a weak smile.

"Don't thank me just yet. All right, I'm going to pull this out, ok?" She nodded her head in reply. "Ok, brace yourself." He pulled it out in one swift motion; she groaned a little, but was too weak to realize the pain fully. He placed his hands over the wound and healed her.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem." He helped her to her feet and they looked around the cave in silence.

"Wow. I guess she's really gone, huh?"

"Yep," he said.

"I owe you big time," she said, looking at him.

"I think I know how you can pay me back," he said mischievously.

"Really? How?" she asked smiling.

"Go out with me again."

"Deal."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Bye guys. See you later," Chris said, heading out the door.

"Hold it mister, where are you going?" Piper asked, followed by Phoebe and Wyatt.

"I'm going on a date with Kyra and if I don't leave now I'll be late."

"How is she? Is he adjusting to mortal life ok?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, she loves it. She says it feels as though she's completely free. Can I go now?" he asked hastily.

"Yeah, go on," Piper said, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you!" he said, turning to leave.

"Use protection!" Wyatt called after him.

"Shut up Wyatt!" Chris said as he closed the door.

**XXX**

"Hey, sorry I'm—You look great," he said.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," she said smiling. "Interesting place, you're parents own it right?"

"Yeah, but their not working tonight," he added quickly.

"That's good, wouldn't want them spying, would we?"

"No we wouldn't," he said leaning forward and kissing her. "Would like dance?"

"I'd love too," she said. He lead her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. They swayed to the music in each other's arms and time seemed to stand still.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


End file.
